


Where The Wild Things Roam [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Centaurs, Cover Art Welcome, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Having given the matter some thought, I have decided that there are parts of this chapter which I do not feel the world is as yet ready to hear. The country has come a long way since my youth, but I fear we still have a long way to go. Therefore, I shall write another version of this chapter, editing out any unsuitable references, which will be used for my published ”Memoirs”. This draft I will leave, along with certain other papers, in the care of my grandson Bart, in the hope that some day it can come to light.





	Where The Wild Things Roam [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where The Wild Things Roam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713118) by [oneiriad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneiriad/pseuds/oneiriad). 



**Title:** Where The Wild Things Roam  
**Fandom** : The Flash  
**Author** : oneiriad  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Mick Rory/Leonard Snart  
**Rating** : Teen  
**Length** : 48:42  
**Summary** : 

> Having given the matter some thought, I have decided that there are parts of this chapter which I do not feel the world is as yet ready to hear. The country has come a long way since my youth, but I fear we still have a long way to go. Therefore, I shall write another version of this chapter, editing out any unsuitable references, which will be used for my published ”Memoirs”. This draft I will leave, along with certain other papers, in the care of my grandson Bart, in the hope that some day it can come to light.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713118)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/where%20the%20wild%20things%20roam.mp3)


End file.
